Hunter Hellquist
Hunter Hellquist is a radio host working for Hyperion. He can be met in person and killed during the aptly named optional mission This Just In. He is located in Arid Nexus - Boneyard, at the top of a radio station just east of the Fast Travel. Involvement Hellquist's show, This Just In!, is the so-called "Hyperion truth broadcast," is Hyperion propaganda usually slandering the Vault hunters' actions while casting positive light on Handsome Jack. His show can be listened to on ECHO from inside Sanctuary, with new episodes often released after a main storyline mission. His office also contains additional ECHO's with episodes covering events that happened before the events of Borderlands 2, namely the arrival of Hyperion and the destruction of New Haven. Appearances * Borderlands 2 Quotes * This is '''Hunter Hellquist', of Hyperion Truth Broadcasting. The bandit city of Sanctuary has been all but destroyed by internal struggle and the might of Hyperion's noble forces. Handsome Jack's heartfelt pleas to the bandit population have done nothing to stem the tide of death, murder, and corruption that tears Sanctuary down from within. With any luck, the last bastion of bandit resistance will be but cinders and rubble before the year is out.'' * This is '''Hunter Hellquist', of Hyperion Truth Broadcasting, with a message to the Vault Hunters of Sanctuary: thank you. Your continued resistance against Hyperion has assured your own destruction. As Hyperion marches toward a brighter tomorrow, you remain willingly in the past -- in the dark. Your own stubbornness will lead to your deaths, and to a better future. For all of us.'' * This is '''Hunter Hellquist', of Hyperion Truth Broadcasting, today, the bandit murderer known as The Firehawk, with the help of an unnamed accomplice, murdered at least two dozen innocent Pandoran citizens in what authorities are calling, quote, a massacre. The unarmed civilians were found burned to death near the Firehawk's cave, with no apparent cause for the attacks. The Firehawk is wanted in connection with no fewer than fifteen separate counts of murder.'' * A warning to Pandora: the bandit leader known as Roland has escaped from Hyperion custody. Hide your loved ones. Store your belongings, and buy the biggest Hyperion gun you can find. Roland has been recorded as "missing" since the liberation of New Haven. He is to be considered dangerous, and very, very, very armed. * A Hyperion train full of oprhans and baby puppies was destroyed today by one or more Vault Hunters. The terrorists destroyed the train, which was transporting food to an home for starving kittens, with the help of the mad bomber known only as "Tina." Pandorans are urged to stay indoors, and donate heavily to the Hyperion puppies-and-orphans-and-kittens relief fund. * This is '''Hunter Hellquist', Hyperion Truth Broadcasting. The bandit hordes of Pandora suffered bitter defeat today, as their scum-infested town of Sanctuary was nearly destroyed. Handsome Jack, ever-heroic and forward-thinking, tricked a particularly moronic bandit into breaching the city's defenses. Had it not been for Handsome Jack's incredible mercy, Sanctuary would have been utterly destroyed. Being the hero he is, however, Jack gave the city and its denizens one final chance to repent and join the Hyperion family. We'll be waiting for their response. This is Hunter Hellquist, signing off.'' * ''Hunter Hellquist, Hyperion Truth Broadcasting. Today is a day for celebration, Pandorans. The murderous bird known as Bloodwing was killed in a shootout today, after Hyperion officials failed to calm its murderous bloodlust. Bloodwing was known for travelling with his inferior human counterpart -- an alcoholic sniper named Mordecai. The bird's remains will be available for viewing at the Opportunity Natural Museum, sometime in the next few months.'' * Security forces successfully repelled yet another attack from the Slab bandit clan today. The Slabs, headed by the bandit leader known as Brick, were founded several months after the liberation in New Haven. The group's stated goal remains the same: to assassinate Handsome Jack, burn every Pandoran settlement to the ground, and plunge the entire planet into utter chaos. Following today's attacks, the bounty offered on the bandit Brick has increased substantially. See your local Hyperion bounty board for details. * Today, everything was fine in Opportunity and nothing bad happened. * This is Hyperion Truth Broadcasting. Ladies and gentlemen…we have won. With the death of Roland and the capture of Lilith, the resistance is no more. Their remaining forces are divided, confused, demoralized. Once and for all, Handsome Jack has proven his moral and intellectual superiority over the bandit hordes. This is '''Hunter Hellquist' saying that Pandora is finally safe. Pandora is finally free.'' Notes * He carries a boombox on his back that can be operated as an ordinary radio before or after he is killed. Turning off the radio while he's alive is required for the Dead Air challenge. * Hellquist has a chance to drop The Bee. * After he is killed, picking up further broadcasts in Sanctuary will result in the kiosk owner expressing gratitude, but Hellquist isn't heard again. * Hellquist can be killed twice in a single outing. One method is to lure him out through the door using a blast effect weapon, typically a grenade. Another can be done using Deathtrap, which can phase through the door and kill Hellquist inside. This leaves a dead version of Hellquist, but when the door is opened there will be a second Hellquist inside, ready to fight. This only works during the mission, not once it's completed. * Hellquist will not respawn after being killed during the mission until the mission is turned in to Mordecai. Hellquist's battle dialogue for the mission will still play as normal, even in the absence of Hellquist, as will the Hyperion call for reinforcements. Reinforcement loaders will deploy as usual. * Hunter Hellquist does not notice intruding Vault Hunters until he takes damage. This offers an opportunity to weaken him with Slag grenades before he is attacked. Trivia * He is named after Gearbox Creative Director Paul Hellquist. * Hunter Hellquist along with his personality and character is also a reference to Hunter Moore. Category:Borderlands